The Girl's Are Back
by NinaRN
Summary: Betrayed. Beaten. Broken. Funny how all their problems begin with a B. Brick. Butch. Boomer. Four years ago, on February 14th, the PPG fell to the RRB. But before that, they fell for them. Now the RRB rule the world. But don't worry, the girl's are back.
1. Chapter 1

It happened on February 14th. Four years ago. Four terrible years have passed. Four years since everything went wrong for them.

Betrayed.  
>Beaten.<br>Broken.

Funny how all of their problems began with a 'B.'

Brick.  
>Butch.<br>Boomer.

Four years ago, on February 14th, the Powerpuff Girls fell to the Rowdyruff Boys. And some time before that, they fell _for_ them.


	2. Let's do this

Blossom Utonium paced the puke green carpet of their run down apartment. She was impatiently waiting for Buttercup to return from a much needed trip to the grocery store. She was nervous, afraid that a problem would arise and her temperamental sister would blow their cover. If someone made a nasty comment, or even so much as looked at Buttercup in the wrong way she would usually fly off the handle.

Blossom began to pace faster, wearing a rut into the floor. "Where is she? She should have been here 8 minutes ago! I knew I shouldn't have let her go. Out of all of us she's the most likely to get us caught!"

She was unaware of Bubble's poking her head out of their shared bedroom to see her anxiously running her hands through her auburn hair and muttering to herself. She got like this every time Buttercup left to run some errand, always worrying that she would do something drastic. Which wasn't too far off for Buttercup. But no, she had gotten better. Since they had gone into hiding four years ago she had learned to better control her temper. And they didn't really have a choice when it came to leaving the building. Buttercup was always the one they sent out, for she was the sneakiest and it was necessary to remain inconspicuous. Because as far as everyone was concerned, even the Ruff's, the Powerpuff Girl's were dead. Defeated in the battle of the century, even though they went down within minutes.

Which is also why they looked nothing like they had when it had been announced to the world that they had died. Each girl had dyed their hair a different shade of brown. Hers was auburn, Bubble's was a nice light brown, and Buttercup's was so dark it was almost black, almost. Bubble's had cried for a good several hours when she found out she would lose her golden locks. But she and Buttercup had been adamant. They were to noticeable with their distinct hair and eye colors. Now at first glance the girl's couldn't be picked out in a crowd. Their shoulder length hair and hazel eyes made them blend in well. It was only once you inspected them carefully that you could begin to distinguish who they really were. Her star shaped birthmark on the inside of her right wrist. A small, jagged scar by Buttercup's left temple- a reminder of a fight she had with Butch when he and the boys had first come back. And Bubble's had her winning, blinding, smile. But these things were little- insignificant to the revelation of their identity.

The front door opened and in a flash both girls were standing side by side, tense and in a position for a fight before they realized it was just Buttercup returning with an armful of bags.

"There you are!" Blossom cried as Bubble's rushed to help her sister with the food. "What happened, your 12 and a half minutes late!

"Chill out Red. I was only down the street, what could have possible happened?"

"What could have happened? What Could Have Happened? You could've been cau-" Blossom stopped. Buttercup only ever called her Red when she was relaxed or extremely pleased with herself. "What did you do?"

Buttercup smirked as she and Bubble's continued to put things away. "Well I snagged a newspaper for one thing."

Blossom frowned at the word. She heartily disapproved of Buttercup's five finger ability but even she condoned it when necessary. "Buttercup you know your not supposed to steal anything unless we positively need it. It's an unnecessary risk that would cause a lot of trouble if you were to get caught."

"Calm down Blossom, we both know I'm not going to get caught. Besides, the front page caught my attention and it really is important." Blossom caught the paper her sister tossed without even thinking and immediately saw what had caught Buttercup's attention.

**Rowdyruff's to Officially Conquer Japan**

_Our fearless leaders, the Rorwdyruff Boys, will embark on the 11th to Okinawa, Japan, the official headquarters of the 'Ruff Resistors' as they are calling themselves. In a great display of his nobility, Brick Jojo challenged the leader of the Ruff Resistors, Yun Shing, to a dual. If the Ruff won, the resistors would hand over their country with no more qualms. If Yun were to win, a treaty would be signed with the Ruff's, exchanging several small islands for immunity during the takeover, leaving Japan to itself. In light of the resistors winning streak of several battles, it's ever growing number of resistors, and flourishing growth of their country, Yun became cocky and agreed. As soon as the words of agreement left his mouth, Butch Jojo fired his lasers, and Yun had lost. Advertising his cunning skills, Brick Jojo smiled and stated that he never announced who Yun would be fighting, or when the battle would occur. Leader Brick, Leader Butch, and Leader Boomer will be going to officially claim the territory as theirs. A nationwide parade will commence on the day they leave to congratulate our leaders on their accomplishment and thank them for all they are doing for our world._

"Uh Buttercup? I don't exactly see how this is so important." Bubble's spoke up from where she was reading over Blossom's shoulder.

"Yeah Buttercup, unless you just wanted to depress us with news of how well the boys are doing, I don't see how this matters." Blossom tossed the paper on the rickety kitchen table and made her way to the living room. She dropped herself on the window sill to watch the street below as Bubbles sat on the couch, staring at nothing.

She didn't care about the boys, didn't want to know how easily they were conquering the world, because it was all her fault. She had believed that Brick had changed, believed that she could trust him, she had even believed that they loved each other.

He was a damn good liar. They all were.

He and his brothers had made the girls believe they wanted redemption. They made her and her sisters fall in love, and then they waited for the perfect moment. When the girls had finally put all their faith and trust in them, when she, Buttercup, and Bubble's were at their weakest, they struck.

The girl's went down easy, too shocked to fight back properly. And without it's protectors, Townsville was even easier to take. And the boys just kept on going, their ambitions having spurred their creator, Mojo Jojo, to take more. They wanted the world. And they would have it to, because no one could stop them. And the three people that everyone counted on to always save them, had already been taken care of. All because of them.

Buttercup stood in the doorway, paper in hand. "Blossom, don't you see? Don't you know what this means?" She had addressed Blossom, but was glancing at Bubble's as well. "The boys are leaving! Their going to be gone!"

"That doesn't mean anything Buttercup."

"Yeah." Bubble's added. "Their coming right back."

"But there not going to be here! They won't be here to be on the lookout for us!" Buttercup's smile grew. "That means we can leave!"

The former blond looked confused. "But Buttercup, where would we go? Everyone hates the Powerpuff Girls."

"Okinawa." Two pairs of eyes shot to the sister in the doorway.

"Let me get this straight." Blossom slowly started. "You want us to take advantage of the fact that the Rowdyruff Boys are leaving to Okinawa, by _going_ to Okinawa?"

"Your crazy."

Without so much as a dirty look for Bubble's remark, Buttercup just kept going. "Did you not read the part in the article about "ever growing number of resistors"."

Blossom's eyes widened, but before she could open her mouth, Bubble's squeaked. "You want us to start a resistance!"

Buttercup nodded. "The people in Japan are not the only one's resisting! Another reason I was late was because one of the boy's personal maids was at the grocery store, gossiping with the cashier. I overheard her telling him that the reason for the parade is to calm the Ruff's nerves! Groups of people around the world are banning together to stop the Rowdyruff's rule! The parade was suggested by their advisor to show them that the people in America respect their rule and would never even think to rebel. And the boy's are worried! It's got to be something huge to have a trio of supervillains sweating under the collar. Their worried because worldwide rebellion is coming together!" She raised her voice on the last part.

Blossom closed her eyes and shook her head. "Buttercup, it's not real."

"Blossom," Bubble's was thoughtful, "it's actually something the boys _are_ worried about. I overheard the ladies at the shop fitting one of the girl's and talking about the same thing, saying it actually is a big problem. I was listening from the other room and I'm pretty sure it was one of Brick's - well yeah."

Bubble's worked as a seamstress in a clothing store that attended specifically to Brick's, Butch's, and Boomer's "girlfriends." According to Bubble's it was never the same one for long but the boy's insisted on clothes because the didn't want their eye-candy dressed in rags while being their date to a party, banquet, or interview. It was a risky job seeing as how she was one of the "dead" Powerpuff Girl's and she and Buttercup had been surprised when she suggested it. But as it turns out, Bubble's was pretty good. Her disguise worked like a charm and no one suspected a thing. Besides, the money was better then most and Bubbles got the gossip from the other workers and the girls, which would come in handy if the Boy's ever learned that the girls were after all very much alive.

But Blossom, being Blossom, was skeptic. "That's still no reason for us to just get up and fly to Japan. Were wanted everywhere! And we would gain nothing by going."

Buttercup's grin was back. "We'd gain help, and they'd gain a leader."

"What?"

"Oh no, Buttercup!"

"Think about it! Their number's have been expanding, and they've been winning more than a fair share of battle's against the Ruff's army!"

"We wouldn't even be welcomed Buttercup!" Blossom tried to reason. "They hate us because this is all our fault!"

Each girl grew quiet, lost in their regrets. They knew. They knew perfectly well that what the world had come to was indeed because of them. When they were needed the most, they had failed.

"Blossom." Buttercup stared her straight in the eyes. "Your the smart one, think about it."

And she did.

As her sister's watched her, they could practically see the gears turning in her head. She went over every aspect, every possible outcome, every way things could go wrong. _"It's not smart."_ She thought to herself. _"The Rowdyruff's are too powerful, they control too much."_ But the small corner of her mind, the part thirsting for revenge whispered, _"But then again..."_ It could work. Everyone was treated horribly in the Ruff's rule. They were worked to the bone for the leaders, even the ones in other countries. The boy's appointed their top men to lead the countries they conquered while they stayed in America. The only people subject to a "fair" living were the rich and powerful. The rest were used as their ruler's saw pleased. Slaves, servants, field workers, factory workers, whores. No job was a "lucky job." Even with Bubble's job as a seamstress and Buttercup's as a construction worker, they barely managed to get by. Blossom occasionally helped out at a store but usually stayed home, trying to keep her and her sister's hidden.

Obviously there were more people treated like dogs then the ones living the high life, and that applied to the whole world! So that meant there would be more people willing to resist. Yun Shing had been there leader but now, well now he was dead. But if the people could accept them, then just maybe it would work. They could fly away while the guards and scouts are occupied with the parade. Making sure to be high enough in the air so no one could detect them would surely work. Then they would just need to convince the Ruff Resistors to let them help. Having that much power behind them would give them an advantage over the boys and their army. But wait, the boys.

As if reading her thoughts, Bubble's spoke up. "But, the guys. The reason the resistance fighters haven't taken back their countries is because of the Ruff's. No one can beat them."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "No _human_ can beat them."

Their heads snapped up as the realization sank in.

"We can't Buttercup." Blossom shook her head. "We can't beat them. You know that."

Buttercup's eye's flashed with fury. "Last time was different! Last time those fuckers cheated, and lied, and schemed!"

"And what's to stop them from doing it again? Huh Buttercup?"

Buttercup's voice lowered. "You know that won't happen Blossom. After what those bastards did to us, to each of us, you know we would never trust them again. We made a mistake last time, but they gave us the advantage. We won't have to worry about that anymore. After all, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? Were stronger than back then."

Blossom had completely forgotten about the paper until Buttercup threw it in front of her. "Look."

Above the article was a large photo of the 18 year old Ruff's. Her heart clenched as she took in the sight of Brick. He still looked so much like that boy she met for the first time when she was five. The exact same stance: flanked by his bothers, feet shoulder width apart, and arms crossed over his chest. He had grown into his body and face, both becoming lean and strong. But the stupid cap was still there, along with his stupid long red hair, and his even stupider smirk. That damn smirk! It was taunting her, reminding her of the first time he opened his mouth. "You can't stop a good thing babe!" And the last words he ever spoke to her. He had them thrown into the basement of Mojo Jojo's lair. It was sound proof, laser proof, built of steel. It had been Powerpuff proof. Before he and his brother's closed the door and left, he had looked straight at her, smirked, and taunted. "Like I said, you can't stop a good thing babe." He sneered the last word and she felt her heart break. It had sounded so different from all the times before. "How you doing babe?" "Babe, you alright?" "Blossom babe." "Babe, I love-"

NO!

Blossom was furious. She didn't want it to happen again. Didn't want to relive the pain and humiliation, the heartbreak. All because she had fallen for their damn tricks! This time they weren't weak. This time they were strong, and they would be ready. This time time they wouldn't be deceived so easily. She wouldn't. She wouldn't let them. She would never let those idiots treat her and her sisters like that! She wouldn't let them hurt the only people she had left, not again. Not if they had anything to say about it.

She slammed the paper down, and in a very un-Blossom like display, smirked at them.

"Get ready girls. Those Rowdyruff's won't know what hit them. And we'll make sure they never forget."

Bubble's smiled as Buttercup shouted, "Hell yeah!"


	3. February 14 Four years Buttercup

**So for those of you that read the first chapter before this one was even written, I redid it and need to clear up a couple of things. One- The Rowdyruff Boy's think the girl's are dead (you'll find out why in the next chapter or this one if your that smart.) Two- The Rowdyruff's work under Mojo Jojo. He's the brains and their the brawn (mostly.) Now I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed after the first chapter!:)  
><strong>**1) kadienewberg  
>2) I-Hate-Reality's-Concept<br>3) MilitaryBratUSA  
>4) animeskullgirl16<br>5) 1000GreenSun  
>Thanks alot you guys!:) When I read your review I got all excited and started to write this chapter as fast as I could:) Well fast for me anyway. And I want to thank everyone who added this to their Story Alerts and their Favorite Stories, you don't know how much it means to me. Even the ones who read but don't review (I do that a lot too) as long as your enjoying reading it, I'm happy:) And if you love the couples, you should check out my one-shot I'd Lie PPG&amp;RRB. It's basically me taking Taylor Swift's song I'd Lie and changing the lyrics so they fit our favorite couples. Ok anywho...<strong>

**Brick- Just finish the Author's Note already, will ya!**

**Boomer- Yeah no one even cares, they just wanted to read the story. **

**Butch- Shut up you guys are just mad because your not really in this chapter.**

**Brick,Boomer- Neither are you!**

**Butch- Yeah but NinaRN already promised me my own chapter so ha ha! *sticks tongue out***

**NinaRN- Will you three stop arguing and do what I brought you here for! And Butch, put that away before you lose it. **

**Brick,Boomer,Butch- All NinaRN owns is the plot and three horribly done drawings of us. **

**NinaRN- That's it! No cookies like I had promised! **

**Boomer- Cookies! *Breaks through door***

**~*-P-*~**

**February 14th, Four years ago**

Buttercup watched him. Watched him just stand there while his brother taunted her sister. She didn't move, didn't say anything, she was still in shock. She couldn't believe what they had done. She couldn't believe that it was all a lie. He wasn't looking at her, but he was smiling. That same smile he wore when they had come back. A smile that said "I know something you don't know." She just wished she could have seen it for what it was back then. Here she was, beaten and broken, hands and feet bound, and he was just standing there smiling. He was fuckin' _smiling_.

And that's when it hit her, that's when her heart broke. Because believe it or not, tough-as-nails, heart-of-stone, Buttercup Utonium had fallen, yes that's right _fallen_, for Butch Jojo. Something she knew now that she would regret for the rest of her life.

It had taken 8 months just for her to begin to even trust him. But he was persistent. Him and his brothers had come back to redeem themselves, to make up for all the trouble they had caused as five year old terrors. And they wanted to start with the Powerpuff Girl's, by becoming their friends. And they had fallen for it, hook, line, sinker. How could she not have seen it in the beginning? Because she thought Butch was _perfect_ for her. He was her equal and opposite at the same time, something that had never ceased to amaze her. But when they were so much alike, how could she not have felt that magnetic pull?

She was an idiot.

She didn't hear anything Brick was saying to Blossom, instead focusing her attention on Butch. She didn't know it, but for once in her life, her body language gave away to everything she was feeling. Her arms were limp and she had stopped struggling, a sign that she had given up. Her head was dropped forward, a look of defeat. Her lips were in a pale straight line, disappointment. And her eyes, her eyes were the saddest sight. They were swimming with pain and fear, heartbreak and betrayal. But it got worse, because she wasn't the trademark angry Powerpuff Girl anymore. In that moment, sitting on the cold steel floor by her fallen sisters, hands bound behind her back, staring into the face of the boy who had had her heart, the boy who had betrayed her, there was no anger whatsoever. She wasn't Buttercup, the ill-tempered sister, she was just a 14 year old girl whose heart had been crushed.

She watched as they began to leave, eye's never trailing from Butch's face, and a split second before the boys were cut from their view, his eyes jumped to hers and flashed with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Later she decided it was a psychotic type of glee, after all everyone did say he was the crazy one.

They sat in the dark for hours, not trying to escape, not even trying to figure out how to break out of their Powerpuff proof bonds. They just sat there, each young girl drowning in her pain, overcome with grief and guilt. The boys had been smart when they planned it all out, because in that moment, the girls were weak. Not resisting, barely fighting, just _there_.

It was hours before any of them broke, but when it happened, it just made it seem all the more surreal. Because contrary to belief, it wasn't sweet, innocent, loving Bubble's that broke down into sobs and muffled cries- it was their leader. Tears had begun to flow silently down Blossom's face before she couldn't hold it in anymore and opened her mouth in a choked sob. She brought her bound legs to her chest and began to let it all out, gut-wrenching, heart-breaking sobs that threatened to tear the young girl apart. She began to cry over and over again- "Brick- be-e-etrayed! Oh- Go-d! Betray-yed me! So-o stup-pid!"

That's what snapped Buttercup back to reality. Despite what people said, Blossom was the strongest of them all, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. She was their core, their rock, the one who could always push through. But here she was, a broken mess with her head cradled in the lap of her blue eyed sister as her wails of pain filled the room.

Buttercup was shaking with fury, her vision was turning red and her mind was clouded with images of the boys: hugs, kisses, dates, betrayal. Her chemical X infused blood began to race and boil as Blossom's cries became louder and the images came faster. Becoming one with her sister's when they were first born, her five year old self refusing to bathe, Christmas surrounded by her family, the three different colored bed they shared until they were 8, and then the battle. The house they had lived in all their life blowing up, the boys walking out from the cloud of debris, Boomer throwing the first punch, and Butch and Brick joining in before the girl's had finally realized what was happening. But the worst image was when they had been defeated, laying bleeding and broken in the rubble that had once been their home and had found the Professor. He said he was sorry, that he loved them, and he used his last breath to tell him them that they were his little girls. Buttercup lost it. In an act of primal rage she let it all out with a roar and a blinding white light.

And everything exploded.


	4. 5 Years Ago Ruff's

**Ok so I'm going to try and make this authors note short so you can get on with the reading. First of all, I'm sorry about the Boomer part of this chapter. I know where Butch and Brick are going in this story and how they feel but somehow I can't figure out Boomer. If you have any suggestions they would be much appreciated. Secondly, I need you guys feedback on my writing. I realized I put a lot of how the characters think and feel for their backstory and not a lot of dialogue. I'm not sure if that's good or bad so tell me your thoughts on that too. **

**Brick- Wahoo! NinaRN doesn't own the Powerpuff Girl's or Rowdyruff Boy's but we sure wish she did! **

**Boomer- Yeah! Because we all got our own parts! *throws fist in the air***

**Butch- Mine's longer. *smirks***

**Brick, Boomer- Shut Up!**

**NinaRN- You heard 'em. :)**

**~*-P-*~**

**5 1/2 Years Ago**

Brick Jojo silently walked down the long, grey corridor. His "father" had asked to see him and he was already planning on ways to kill Boomer for ratting him out. Brick didn't think Mojo would be too happy when he found out that Brick had broken yet another window when he had gotten mad at Butch and threw him to the sidewalk. Whatever, it was the fuckers fault for breaking Brick's new game.

He pushed open the metal door without bothering to knock as he made his way to his fathers desk, dropping himself in the purple visitors chair. As Mojo continued to speak into his phone with his back to Brick, he glanced around the room with disinterest. The "office" as it was called was at the very bottom of Mojo's secret lair and the boys were only ever inside the room when they were in trouble. It was covered in purple and green, Mojo's two favorite colors, and was a huge mess. There was crap _everywhere! _It looked like a tornado had hit the room, correction, it looked like the boys had hit the room. Paper's were strewn on every surface and rotting banana peels littered the floor. Mud covered the walls and ceiling along with a bunch of scorch marks (that admittedly _had_ been the boys) and Brick couldn't help but think that it looked like a monkey lived there. Not a super-genius-experiment-gone-wrong-monkey, but an actual monkey. Even his brothers space was cleaner then this, though not by much.

_"I told you it would happen eventually."_

_"Yes, well you _are_ lucky we thought ahead. We need to begin putting it into action."_

_"But be reminded this will not be at no cost, they will be doing all the work so we get whats fair."_

_"This will be the final one." _

_"They can handle it, it is what they were made for." _

Brick picked his head up and straightened himself in the chair as he caught Mojo's last comment. Obviously the boys were needed for something, something big. _"Finally some excitement." _He thought to himself. _"Ever since we moved to this god-forsaken town our lives have been boring as hell. Without the Powerpuff Girl's, no one even comes close to matching our skills." _Life had become more calm for the Ruff's, and frankly, more boring as well. Oh no, they didn't stop their crimes. They stole, and destroyed, and got into fights, but here there was no one to stop them. At this point even a fight with the Powerpuff's would be welcomed. Without anyone on their level there was no challenge. And if there's one thing Brick and his brothers loved most, it was a challenge.

"Ahh Brick, my son. The one who I created, for you are my son, because I created you-"

"What did you need me for Mojo?" Brick asked before the monkey could go into one of his winded speeches when all he needed to say was Brick.

"Something has happened and your services are required, just like I had predicted. You are smart Brick, smarter than most villains and as smart as your counterpart. Which is why it is you who are needed for this. You and your brothers." Brick smirked, he knew he was just as smart as that miss goody two shoes Blossom, but it was nice to hear it from someone else. So what if he didn't always show it? Fuck he was a _boy_, of course he would rather spend his time fighting with his brothers or playing video games. But he was a damn good leader and professional when the time called for it. There was no one better at strategies and battle plans then Brick Jojo.

"HIM has contacted me, and he needs our help." As Mojo began to explain what they would need to be doing Brick felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack.

He wanted them to go-

Back there to-

And with-

And then they were supposed to-

"Are you fucking with me?" He asked instead. Shit, forget all that professionalism leader crap, he was a 13 year old boy for Christ's sake. A 13 year old boy who felt as if Christmas had arrived early and he had gotten exactly what he wished for. And that's what this opportunity was, the exact thing he had wished for since he was 5 years old.

Mojo frowned. "No, I am not 'fucking with you.' I am telling the truth, the truth is what I am telling you because I am not fucking with you because it is the truth."

Brick's face broke into a grin. "Your serious? Were really doing that? We get to-?"

Mojo waved his hand to cut him off. "Yes, you and your brothers. And it needs to start immediately. So pack your bags, your going back."

Brick flew out the door before he had even finished, yelling his excitement as he left to round up his brothers.

He found Butch walking out of the training simulation room and dragged him by his collar to Boomer, who was lounging in the kitchen stuffing his face. He dropped Butch in a chair, threw himself into the open seat and excitedly began to tell his brothers what they were needed for and how it would go down.

When he was done a smirk was just beginning to form on Butch's face as Boomer asked, "So were-"

"Yeah." Brick interrupted with a smile. "Grab your things boys, were going to Townsville.

Like he said, he and his brother's loved themselves a challenge, and this would be the biggest challenge of them all.

~*-p-*~

**5 Years and 5 Months Ago**

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Boomer asked as he dropped himself onto the couch next to his green eyed brother. Butch just shrugged, not even looking away from the survival show he was watching on TV.

"I mean they're the reason we left in the first place right? So what makes us think we can just, you know, come back?"

"Orders Boomer." Brick walked into their living room and snagged the remote out of Butch's hand.

"Hey!"

"You wanna question Mojo and Him? Go right ahead, we'll be here to plan your funeral."

"Unless you just explode like we did last time." Butch added, trying to lean over the blond and grab the remote back.

Brick held it out of his reach. "And I already explained it, there's no way this will go wrong."

"Besides, you are mistaken oh brother of mine. The only reason we left was because Mojo and Him were worried. Psh- like those pussy girls ever really beat us anyway." Butch gave up trying for the remote and settled back to watch the game Brick had switched to.

"Shut up Butch they weren't worried, it was a strategy."

"Yeah whatever leader boy."

"But their smart, won't they figure it out?"

"Not if we play our parts right." Brick turned with a serious face to his brothers. "We can't screw this up boys, it's the best chance we have and we need it."

After making sure that he had gotten his point across, Brick turned back to the game and they watched in silence.

Boomer wasn't paying attention to the TV, he was lost in his thoughts. He knew how important their mission was, he knew they needed to do this, but he didn't like it. Sure he had messed with the Powerpuff's before, hell he had beat the crap out of them on more than one occasion, but he had only been five at the time. It was an instinct for any five year old boy to hate girls, it was in their genetics, granted his genetics were a little different but that aspect had been the same.

Still, the plan didn't sit right with Boomer. Unlike his brother's he had been fine with the way their lives were going. Yeah it could get boring at times, but he liked it that way. It made him feel, well, normal. Even though he would never admit to it, Boomer always wondered what it would be like to be normal. No more evil monkeys or drag queen devils, just boys being boys. Not his powers though, he wouldn't give his powers up for the world. But one thought had come across his mind more than enough times, "What if he and his brothers had been made..._differently_?" Not in a toilet by a power hungry monkey, but by a person, a person who actually wanted them. Mojo didn't want them, he needed them and that was different.

Boomer shook his head to displace the thought. He knew he shouldn't even be going in that direction, but as most people guessed he was the most sensitive of the brothers. Brick and Butch had no problem with the reason for their being, but Boomer couldn't help but hesitate every once in awhile as he contemplated things. Not that that lasted long, after all he wasn't a traitor. And in contrast to popular belief, Boomer was actually pretty smart. Not in the tactical, book smart way like Brick or the street smart way like Butch, Boomer just had a better sense about life. He thought about things like the afterlife (since he _had_ seen it first hand) and the views of right and wrong. But Boomer was still bad, and true to the Ruff's way he usually saw what they were doing as right and the Powerpuff Girl's way of stopping them as wrong. He, like his brothers, was cocky and thought extremely highly of Brick, Butch, and himself.

No matter how good he seemed though, he wasn't. He was just the most caring out of the brothers. He never looked at the Big Picture, never tried to imagine what kind of reactions their havoc causing ways were creating. And the plan only didn't sit well with him because he just didn't see the reason for it. The way Brick had explained it made it seem like Mojo was greedy, he wasn't happy with the way things were and wanted more. Boomer thought their life had been going pretty good, they were creating mayhem and causing harm just like they were made to, but apparently it wasn't enough for the monkey, and his brothers shared that view. They wanted more than this petty life. They wanted to rule.

So here they were, lounging in their new apartment in the middle of Townsville. Him had thought they would be better off separated from Mojo so their story would fall through. They had arrived late yesterday and had already set things up and unpacked, now the only thing left to do was wait. Brick said Mojo would give them the go ahead when the time was right and that they needed to lay low until then. They needed to play their parts perfectly if it was to work, and if not, well that thought hadn't even been allowed to cross their minds. There was no room for fault, if they messed up it would be the end of them, because if the Powerpuff's weren't at their weakest, if the plan didn't go just like ordered, they would surely end up dead.

And there was no way Boomer was letting that happen, he cared for his brothers above everything else, so if they were in he was too. And if people had to get hurt on the way, well Boomer would do it. Because they were his brothers and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to them.

~*-P-*~

**5 Years and 4 Months Ago**

Butch watched the game from his perch in the tree, eyes trained on the raven haired girl he had been watching for a month. He smirked as Buttercup took off to the opposite end of the field, bouncing the soccer ball from one foot to the other. He was surprised she was even allowed to play seeing as she was superhuman and all. But this was her fourth game in two weeks and he hadn't once seen her use her powers.

_"What a bonehead." _He thought to himself. _"Seriously who _wouldn't _use their powers at a time like this. I'm kinda disappointed, I thought she was a bit more of a rule breaker." _Then he noticed the slight shift in her body, the flash of green that he would've missed if he didn't possess super sight and had his attention not been riveted on her. As the ball sailed into the net, he smiled. _"Maybe there's hope for her yet."_

When the game was over he softly dropped from the tree and began moving within the crowd towards the school. It was a Wednesday and Buttercup always stayed behind on Wednesdays to celebrate with the team. He made himself comfortable in the bed of her coach's truck where he usually waited for them to finish. He had a perfect view of the double doors she would walk out of and the coach was always the last one to leave so he was never interrupted. He pulled the black cap lower onto his head and settled in for a good hour wait. Brick had insisted on the cap, saying his spiky black hair and emerald eyes were too noticeable, especially in Townsville where they were known for belonging to one of the three most feared terrors. Even though it had been nine years since they had last been here Butch had to admit Brick had a point.

He was startled when he heard Buttercup's voice and the door slamming open. Peeking out from under the rim, he was surprised to see Buttercup walking with one of the guys from her team, Mitch something. They had turned toward the road that would take her home and he was just about to fly up and follow when he heard something that was so surprising he stopped in mid-air.

_"Was that- Is she giggling?" _

He flew up to the roof a building he had become used to walking on as he followed her and he was shocked yet again when he looked down at her. She was _smiling_. An actual smile. Since he had begun watching her he had never seen her smiling like that unless she was with her sisters. Wait- smiling, giggling, a boy. He smirked. Buttercup was flirting!

He watched in amusement as he followed her and Mitch. After several blocks they stopped at a coffee shop and he invited her inside for something to eat. She said that she couldn't, she was needed at her house. He smiled, said it was fine and pulled her into a hug to say goodbye. As the boy walked inside, Butch could swear her cheeks turned a little pink. She turned and kept on her way, a small smile on her face the whole time. Butch smirked as she turned onto the long route, this would be the perfect time to reveal himself to her. Brick was getting impatient and was saying that they all needed to make their move soon, though not at the same time. Besides, doing it while she was happy was a good a time as any.

As she turned down a shadow covered alley to jump the fence and continue making her way home, Brick dropped behind her from the roof. She whirled around and in a flash of green, had him pinned to the brick covered building with her arm across his throat. He smiled at her as her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Hey Butterbitch." Ok so maybe not the best way to begin proving he had changed but hey, he _was _Butch Jojo after all, he didn't really do nice.

Her eyes narrowed and the pressure on his neck increased. "Butch. What the fuck are you doing here?"

He shrugged and the pressure increased more as he answered. "Nothing much. Wadda 'bout you?"

She seem shocked at his answer before her anger slipped back into place and she growled. "What the fuck are you playing at Butch?"

He was starting to lose air so he switched their positions, his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Nothing Butterbabe, just looking for you."

She scowled at the name and brought her knee up slightly. "I would let me go if you know what's good for you."

"Nah I'm pretty comfortable, but thanks for asking." He grabbed her calf before she could fully swing it up and knee him in the groin and held her there. "Still feisty I see. Good, I like that."

She kicked off the wall with her good leg until she had him pinned yet again on the opposite wall.

"Calm down Buttercup I just wanted to talk to you." He smiled. "And I figured now would be a good time as any seeing as your all happy from your little walk with Mitch."

Her eyes flashed with realization. "You were _following _me? What are you some kind of stalker? What are you planning Butch?"

"Nothing. Like I said I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

_"This is it." _He thought. _"I need to do this perfectly." _

He stopped struggling and leaned against the wall, putting some distance between them. "Look I-" He took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair, appearing nervous. "What I wanted to say was- Well I wanted to apologize."

Her eyes widened in amazement and he offered her a small smile. They narrowed again.

_Crap. _

"Not accepted, now leave me the fuck alone." She let go and was about to turn and fly off when Butch gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Buttercup-"

She yanked her hand back as if she had been burned and stared at him, incredulous.

"I really wanted to say I'm sorry." He spoke in a rush, trying to get it all out before she came back to her senses and took off. "My brothers and I, were here to try and make up for it. To show this town that we feel terrible about what we did when we were younger. And especially to make it up to you and your sisters."

"Wait, you _and_ your brothers? All three of ya'll are back?"

He looked at her with a sincere face, trying to appeal to her good side. "Well yeah, I don't go anywhere without my brothers. Just like you and your sisters."

Wrong thing to say.

Her eyes were full of contempt. "Don't you dare set a foot near my sisters! They don't need to be dealing with your pitiful ass's again."

His temper flared and he struggled to keep it in check, he absolutely had to.

"No Buttercup really we don't want any trouble." He cried as she began to float in the air. "Please we just want you to trust us. I want you to be able to trust me. I'm sorry." His face must have carried the emotion over well because he saw the fire in her eyes go down just a little.

"Your sorry?" She scoffed. "Please I'll believe it when I see it." She took to the air and made towards home.

His smile was back. "Don't worry Buttercup!" He called out cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other!"

He smirked to himself and began to head home. Everything had gone well.

_"Yeah, I'll be seeing you. Don't worry about that."_

~*-P-*~

**Ok so I have included a preview for the next chapter, which I am super duper excited for!:) But there's a catch. The next chapter won't be uploaded until I get _at least_ five more reviews. Reviews to an author are like cookies. How would you like it if someone gave you a cookie, and there were like 10 more people around you, who all had a bunch of your favorite cookies, but nobody else wanted to give you one. Yeah, like that.:) Anywho... here ya go! Oh and remember, everyone believes the Powerpuff's are dead. No one knows their secret. Well, they think no one;)**

_He walked down the stairs, his footfalls echoing in the empty corridor. He knew what he was doing was bad, terrible, illegal. He could be killed for it. But he _had _to. He couldn't let them stay as prisoners, it went against everything he had come to believe. He had to be careful, had to do it quietly. They couldn't get caught. As he neared, a blinding light and explosion shook the place. And when his vision cleared, he saw them. They were carrying their sister between them, running down the hall, escaping. He sighed. It was done, they were safe. The Powerpuff Girl's would live. _

**So don't forget those reviews!:)**


	5. Someone knows

**Just a little heads up- I find this chapter extremely lacking. When I wrote the preview, I had it all planned out in my head and was positive it was gonna come out awesome but it was 4 in the morning and I really needed to sleep. Alas my muse decided to skip away while I was dreaming and still hasn't returned but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Extremely sorry. **

**3:20 am**

**Buttercup- *yawns* Too tired to say anything clever. **

**Butch - Don't worry Buttercup, I got it. NinaRN owns- **

**Buttercup- What the fuck are you doing here you good for nothing son of a bitch! *tackles Butch* You tried to kill *punches him* me and my sisters *pulls hair* and have the balls *uppercut to jaw* to offer me help! *starts kicking***

**NinaRN- *stares* I'm too tired and I own nothing. *gets back in bed***

**~*-P-*~ **

**February 14th, 5 Years Ago  
>? POV <strong>

He was there when it happened. When the almighty Powerpuff Girl's had fallen.

As he had watched he felt his heart sink, this wasn't right. What was happening was so wrong in so many ways and made him sick to his stomach, but he could never interfere, it wasn't his place. So he did what he had to.

But right now, as he walked down the stairs, his footfalls echoing in the empty corridor, his loyalties lay somewhere else. Right now he had no desire to carry out what was planned for the three innocent girl's who had only ever wanted to help. No, right now he wasn't part of the "dark side", right now his only goal was to help the Powerpuff Girl's escape, and then he could rest easy. Who knew what would befall the girl's if they were left to _them_. He hated _them_ with a passion. But there was nothing he could do anymore, nothing but this. A time back it would've been different, but it was too late for him now. But not for them. He could still save them: Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom. He could save their lives and relieve himself of some guilt. He would never forgive himself for what had happened, but he would feel a little better knowing what he did.

He knew what he was doing was bad, terrible, illegal- he could be killed for it- it would be considered treason. But he had to. He couldn't let them stay as prisoners, it went against everything he had come to believe. He had to be careful, had to do it quietly. They couldn't get caught or it would be all over

As he neared the door, a plan already set in his mind, a blinding light and explosion shook the place. Bit's of rock and plaster fell from the ceiling as Mojo's Lair began to shake and tremble. Debris filled the air as the walls surrounding the girls prison began to crash down, creating a massive cloud of dust. And when his vision cleared, he saw them. They were carrying their red headed sister between them, running down the hall, escaping. They knew the layout of the lair, having been there many times before. They would make it, he was sure of it. But he needed to think fast. If anyone bothered looking through the crumbled mess that used to be Mojo's underground prison they would know that the girl's had managed to escape. Maybe if he said he found their bodies and had disposed of them, maybe they wouldn't even be bothered to check. It was a risk, a big one, but he had to try. He had to make them.

By the time he returned home, he was spent. He threw himself onto his bed without bothering to change. It had taken some convincing, but he had gotten _them_ to believe the girls had died in the explosion. It had supposedly been a freak accident. The girls tried to use their powers to escape and it backfired terribly, the prison being tougher than they had anticipated. They ended up being their own demise. At least, that's what everyone believed now, and he planned on keeping it that way. He told _them_ that he had been first to arrive on the scene, having already been walking in that direction to check on the prisoners. Mojo and Him had expressed their doubt.

_What had he really been doing down there?_

_Why was he going to check on them? _

_Hadn't he been reluctant at first?_

But the boys vouched for him, saying that if he said he had, then he obviously had. He found the bodies immediately and had taken the three dead girls away to "dispose" of them, saving everyone the trouble.

He couldn't help but let a self satisfied smile flit across his face. They had done it. The Powerpuff Girl's would live.

~*-P-*~

**Let's just say this person is actually going to have more chapters in the future and will play out in the story. Who is it? You ask. Well my pretties you'll just have to wait and see:)**


End file.
